Frozen Regret
by mcpinky13
Summary: What if Elsa had fire & ice? What if Hans loved Elsa? What Arendelle goes up in flames? Elsa and Hans have a secret alliance, and Elsa unlocks some new power.


"I can't do this Hans. I can't hurt them." Elsa screamed over the roaring flames coming from her bare hands.

"Yes you can! Remember what they did too you, don't you want revenge?" Hans shouted back to Elsa, encouraging her to send the Arendelle citizens up in flames.

"Your right, and I'll never forgive them!" Elsa yelled her voice deeper more authoritative then usual. She set the room on fire, Arendelle burning right before their queen's eyes, as she laughed, she laughed as her people burned.

"Kristoff!" A small cry erupted from the flames. "Elsa?"

"Anna..." Kristoff whispered, before taking off into the burning city once more to save his other half, the one he did love, Anna.

"Elsa, come." Hans said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, ignoring the woman he was supposed to love, cry of distress.

"Hans, Anna is out there we have to save her." Elsa shouted, "You and her were supposed to get married and be in love."

Hans let out a chuckle, "Oh Elsa! I never loved Anna, she was a foolish girl to believe that I loved her, too. I only allowed her to think I felt something for her so that I could rule Arendelle... you Elsa at my side."

Elsa looked at Hans defeated, "But she is my sister."

"And she treated you the same as everyone else, she is the reason that your powers our no longer secret! Elsa, you're a fool to think of her death as your fault, all of these people brought upon themselves!" Hans screamed.

"Elsa!" Kristoff screamed over the flame, "Elsa, its Anna! Hurry she's hurt!"

Elsa ran into the flames, leaving Hans to find a way out for himself.

"Anna..." Elsa didn't know what to do when she saw her baby sister's lifeless body, barely a pulse.

"Hang in there Anna." Olaf smiled, his snow covering already starting to melt.

"Olaf, your...your going to... melt." Anna whispered drifting further away.

"That's okay, some people are worth melting for." Olaf replied, almost a puddle.

"Save her, Elsa! Undo this evil you have caused, let go of the demon power you now possess. I know that the pure hearted Elsa, the snow queen, she's still in there!" Kristoff cried, he was burned badly too.

"I can't! Hans he forced me to, I am not the girl I used to be!" I cried back.

I watched as Anna drift further and further away, I lost her when I first inherited my powers. I lost my parents, Anna was left alone. I lost Hans to Anna, Hans never loved her or me. Hans. This was his fault, he was the power hungry fool. And I, I was the foolish girl who let my power get the better of me, the girl who let love get in the way of family. I was the reason for these lives perishing before my eyes. I was the cause of this problem. I was the problem.

"Elsa..." A small voice escapes Anna's lips, "I still believe in that snow queen you used to be..."

How did this all start? Let me explain...

"Elsa!" Anna's voice echoed down the long hallway, bouncing off the walls adding more effect to her small voice. "Elsa, it's your coronation day!"

"I know Anna." I spoke coldly to her, I didn't mean to be rude though it happened.

"Oh okay." Anna replied still smiling, as she turned to leave.

My whole life has been leading up to this, and Hans would soon be here to whisk Anna away. Me left to live in this lonely castle, all alone. Is it so cruel to say that my hatred for Anna, my sister, is all because of love? That I do not know...

"Elsa." Hans smiled, walking into the corridor gracefully, holding his head high like a true king. "You coronation has come, therefore I owe you my gratitude for upholding your end of the bargain." He smirked, pure evil, pure beauty.

"Yes, of course Prince Hans." I smiled giving a small curtsey. "What do I owe the honor of your accompaniment?"

He gave a small smile, which quickly vanished as he took my arm leading me into a small broom cupboard. His once happy, young, and free facial features suddenly turned grim and distressed.

"Elsa, our you going to be able to complete this task I ask of you?" He asked.

I frowned. Does he not believe he can rely on me, that I am unable to do as he asks? "I see no reason for you to fret, I will be able to complete the task when the time comes." I spoke, holding my head a slight higher.

"I do not want to second guess myself Elsa, but you and Anna used to be so close. I just want to make sure you-" I interrupted him.

"Anna means nothing to me anymore, she is just a mere memory, and our sisterly bond is a figment of her imagination" I snarled, venom lacing each and every word I spoke. "It is you that should not allow their feeling to get in the way." I smirked.

Hans looked shocked a small smile creeping onto his face, and with that I turned and left him in the broom cupboard.

Just to prove my point I lit a near by plant on fire, while freezing another. Anna was not getting in my way, she was never a true sister, if she knew what a monster I was she would be plotting against me. She took everything away, I get to be number one now, not her.

**Later at Elsa's Coronation Ceremony**

"Elsa of Arendelle, do you accept the responsibility of being Arendelle's queen?" The old, wrinkly priest asked.

"I Elsa of Arendelle accept the responsibility of the Arendelle leader, as the queen." I spoke holding the ancient, and ceremonial artifact in my hands. I could felt my left hand starting to heat up, and my right hand starting to freeze. The priest kept talking he needed to hurry or I would lose control, just as the flame and ice started to form the priest finished. I quickly placed the items down, and hurriedly put my clothes back on my burning, freezing hands.

"Elsa! Queen of Arendelle!" The citizens cheered, I curtseyed and hurried off the stage to the grand ballroom.

People from other countries and citizens of Arendelle greeted and congratulated me. I was now queen, the queen of Arendelle, I ruled them.

"Elsa!" Anna greeted.

"Hello Anna, you look beautiful." I smiled nodding my head to her.

"You look beautifuller, not fuller, beautiful more than me..." Anna ended up confusing her self.

"Thank you, Anna." I gave her a small smile, before a duke from some place far away asked me to dance, I of course said that I don't dance though I kindly offered for him to dance with Anna. She gave him a small smile, before sending me a scowl.

"My queen, you look beautiful." Hans whispered, taking my hand up to his lips and planting a small kiss on it.

"Why thank you, Prince Hans." I blushed.

"Now, I see you and your sister have been getting along..." I nodded in response, "Yes, I must sweep her off her feet now." He smiled before leaving. Great, I get the attention of the entire world, but Anna gets Hans attention.

Hans walked over to Anna right as she slipped and fell into his arms, grrr. I watched cautiously as Hans lead Anna out onto the balcony, but I didn't care. Did I? Lets just say jealousy is an understatement. Anna and Hans were now dancing to the Arendelle waltz, they then started heading over to me...

"Elsa!" Anna quealed, "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and we would like your blessing." Elsa had a huge grin plastered on her face, Hans was obviously fake... I think.

"Blessing... ?" I asked not fully understanding what she had meant.

"Marriage, my queen." Hans said bowing his head politely, while he smirked at my reaction.

"Marriage? Thats absurd." I spoke calmly, "You can't marry someone you just met, Anna."

"But I love him." Anna said as if that were the best reason in the world.

"And I love her." Hans agreed.

I was a little taken aback, "I said no, I do not give my blessing."

"But-" I cut Anna off.

"I said no!" A storm of ice erupted from my hand, Anna had grabbed my glove.

Gasps filled the room. Murmurs of, 'she monster' 'sorcery' 'she's evil' took the voices of Arendelle's guest.

"E-Elsa... ?" Anna stuttered.

I ran. Running at fast as I could, I sped through the streets of Arendelle running toward the North Mountain. I was going to be free, no more need to hide my evil power. I was free.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed after me. "Stop! It's okay, we can help you through it!"

"Queen Elsa!" Hans yelled, chasing after me too, "We need you!"

More like HE needed me, well now he has my sister. I can forget him, and he can forget me. How would I be able to forget him? He was there when I needed someone most. AHH!

*INSERT SCENE WHERE SHE SINGS AND DANCES HERE*

"LET IT GO!" I finished the song, I was free standing at my fortress of glory. I would grow old here and here would be my death bed, I will forget loneliness.

I looked out onto Arendelle, it was a frozen wasteland. Oops. My kingdom of isolation had beautiful designs and by late afternoon was fully furnished.

"Elsa!" I hear Anna's faint call, "Elsa!?"

"Queen Elsa!" A new voice yells, I looked out through the window to see Anna and a dashing young man at her side.

"Anna, maybe she doesn't want to be found." The young man spoke again.

I approved this man, unlike Hans this man had a brain.

"No Kristoff, she just can't hear us." Anna replied, maybe her and Hans were a good match. They're both just a few brain cells less, away from being apes.

"Anna," Hans spoke authoritatively, she turned to him. "I don't have any siblings, but I do know that if they run out on each other that one of them has done something that the other didn't like." This 'Kristoff' was actually really smart, "A lot of the time though, those siblings end up back together." Okay so he wasn't actually that smart.

"Elsa!" Anna continued climbing the stairs to my palace, and completely ignoring Kristoff's comment. Kristoff, nice name. "Els!"

Anna walked through the front door of the fortress turning she said, "Stay here."

"Oh come on! It's an ice palace, ICE! Ice is my life." Kristoff complained.

"Anna we want to come, too." A talking snow man said? It was Olaf, from when Anna and I were little?

"Just give me a minute." Anna said walking back in.

"Okay, 1...2...3...4..." Olaf counted as he sat down next to Kristoff.

"Elsa!" Anna called when her eyes met mine.

"Anna, leave!" I commanded her, with pure authority.

"Elsa please-" Anna went to beg, but I just pointed to the door.

"Anna, don't." I said turning and running up the stairs.

I couldn't do this. She was still my sister, I didn't hate her. I loved her, I was supposed to protect her, keep her safe. I failed her.

"Elsa! Please, don't do this!" Anna begged, I could not show weakness. "Elsa, I'm your sister you can tell me what's wrong."

"No, Anna I can't!" I screamed at her.

"Yes you can!" She screamed right back.

"You!" I shouted, "Anna, you are the problem!"

"W-what?" She asked taking a step back, really Anna? "I don't u-understand..."

"Of course you don't understand, Anna!" I yelled, the man, Kristoff was his name and Olaf came into the castle, I ignored their presence. "You'll never understand Anna, you never had to hide inside the palace to keep your powers at bay, I did though!"

"I-I am so, so sorry Elsa." Anna said with pity.

"I do not want your pity, I want you to leave." I snarled, stomping back up the stairs.

"Elsa!" She screamed after me again.

"Enough!" I screamed, sending ice crystals everywhere. "Leave!"

Kristoff hurried over to Anna, helping her down the stairs and out the door. They were gone, I sighed. I used my advanced powers to build a guard to make sure no one entered my kingdom.

*LATER WHEN HANS COMES*

"Queen Elsa!" Hans's scream escaped the crowd. "Please Elsa, let us help you!"

"Kill he she is a monster!" An Arendelle soldier cheered.

"Monster!" Another soldier shouted.

"She will kill us all!" Someone else cried.

"Enough!" Hans silenced the crowd. "Please Elsa?"

I shook my head, and hurried up the stairs.

*LATER WHEN ELSA GOES BACK TO ARENDELLE*

"Elsa..." Hans nodded as I awake in my cell, "You're awake, good."

"W-where... what?"I stutter unsure of my surroundings.

"You are currently in the waiting cell to determine your punishment for treason." Hans smirked, clearly enjoying my struggle and confusion.

"Treason?" I say with a lot of attitude, he raises an eyebrow before answering.

"You were responsible for our current spring-winter." Hans spoke authoritatively.

"Where is my sister?" I ask the first question that could pop into my head.

"Your sister? The sister who betrayed you?" He laughed coldly, "The sister who put you in here?" I had to keep him occupied a little longer so I could freeze the chains off... wait did he just say Anna is the reason I'm in here?

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Anna decided that you were a threat to Arendelle therefore we came to a conclusion that our little problem would have to be... eliminated." he smiled evilly.

I looked at him blankly.

"Yes you see," He continued, "when Anna and that ice man decided to pay you a little visit and you got a wee bit angry and sent fire-balls and icicles in every direction! One hit your sister-"

"What?!" I exclaimed. Shocked, (1) Anna put me in this cell (2) I could have killed Anna.

"Sorry sweetheart, but baby sister ain't as close to you as you thought!" Hans laughed.

"I need to speak to her." I spoke sternly, holding back all the tears.

"Oh Elsa, your sister is actually on the verge of death, well she was until that ice man kissed her, and you know... true love's kiss." Hans sounded disgusted.

"Ha! Looks like she didn't love you." I smirked.

"Now actually she came to me for a kiss, but I turned her down... the ice-man had to show up though." Hans growled. "But I've always prefered blondes..." Hans lifted my chin to his eyes, "Now Elsa are you gonna help me?"

"Mmhmm... I suppose I would like to get back at my sister..." I answered, he smiled, "But you did betray me..."

His smile was replaced with a frown, "I apologize, please?"

"Get me out of the chains, hurry now." I smiled sickly sweet.

He smirked back. I was giving him a run for his money, he had no idea what I planned. After I burn Arendelle he will go up in flames, he will burn, and Anna will watch with fearful eyes and then she will freeze into a statue to remind the world of my undying power.

I will fly, and they will fall.

"Anna!" Hans shouted across the corridor, she turned slightly to see Hans running toward her. "Anna!" he panted, pretending to be out of breath.

"Hans? W-what's wrong... ?" Anna stuttered frantically looking around to see if any danger was lurking by, overlooking my hiding spot.

"E-Elsa... she...s-she escaped-d... I thought she hu-hurt you, I c-couldn't find you..." Hans stuttered, acting as if he truly cared for Anna's safety.

Anna looked a little confused, "Hans? How did El..." She paused before saying anymore, taking a deep breath she continued, "How did Elsa escape?"

"She tricked one of the guards, she manipulated him..." Hans spoke glancing at Anna, she nodded urging him to continue, "She sent the dungeons up in flames... burning e-everything a-and ever-everyone..." Hans sighed, "She is a monster."

I was a little shocked about that last comment of his, I let a silent gasp escape my parted lips. He said I was a monster, he was the monster, the mastermind behind the evil, the face behind the mask, he was... my master.

"Okay." Anna squeaked, clearly she was now scared for her life. "Come, we must protect the kingdom and Arendelle's citizens." She sounded stronger now, determined... to get her sister back. "Oh, and Hans?"

"Yes, Anna... ?" Hans asked confused.

"Don't pretend to care about me... I know you and Elsa had a 'special little friendship'... I saw the way you looked at her." Anna said, her face emotionless.

"And how is that, sweetheart?" Hans smirked.

"You look at her like... like she is your salvation. Like whenever you are with her you are unstoppable, like you do anything for her. You look at her with... love? Yeah, you look at her like you love her." Anna suddenly stopped turning to face Hans, who had gone completely pale, "You love her."

"I'm afraid not." Hans said regaining his surroundings, adding more confidence to his walk. "I simply know that she is about to break, I see the pain in her eyes, the way she looks at you with such hatred-"

"You don't look at her with love... you look at her like she's a... a broken toy that needs fixed." Anna spoke quietly realisation hitting her.

"A broken toy that needs fixing..." Hans smirked, biting his lip.

"There is still love when you look at her, you are hiding your feelings scared that they will not be returned..." Anna came to conclusion.

"Don't you know everything? Maybe but... my feelings are concealed, so are hers." Hans said with hatred lacing his words.

"That might be, but you can not deny your feelings for my sister. You love her... deep, deep down." Anna galred at him.

"Don't we all hide our feelings?" Hans smirked, glancing at me. I tensed, of course I hid my feelings if I did not then I would be an emotional wreck, theres would be wildfires and blizzards all around me.

"Why? Why do you think that your feelings for her will not be returned? I've seen the way each of you act, look, even smile around each other... it's love." Anna said smiling like a child at him, "You could be Arendelle's salvation, keep her from the terrible possibilities..."

"Or I could continue to treat her as she is... a broken toy." Hans smirked coldly.

"You're the monster not Elsa... you!" Anna turned fleeing the scene. I made my appearance once she was out of sight, I was greeted by Hans yelling...

"Why didn't you stop her? We could have gotten rid of her then!" Hans was furious.

"Hans." I said calmly, he stopped. "You do not control me, you had an advantage before my powers exposed, you threatened to blackmail me. Now, however I am the alpha, I call the shots, and I am in charge." I stood my ground.

Hans laughed coldly, "Oh my precious Elsa." He said caressing my cheek, causing me to flinch and him to laugh more. "You have no control over self, I can help you." He was no circling me like I was his prey, but he stopped directly behind gently moving the hair away from my ear he whispered, a cold, evil whisper, "I. Own. You." He pronounced each word perfectly, sending goosebumps down my spine. "You. Owe. Me. Everything." He repeated his previous method for speaking, "I. Am. In. Control." He then let out a cold laugh, a laugh of a... a monster.

Where my sudden burst of confidence came from? I have no clue. Maybe I was tired of being pushed around, or maybe I was furious for what he had told my sister? Who knows, but my next few actions could be the death of me... "You do not control me." I spoke, my cold tone matching his perfectly, "I control you." I said using as much power as I could to send Hans flying into the opposite wall. "You do not control me, you never did." I was surprised at what he did next.

He jumped up from his previous position on the floor, and came towards me not in a threatening way though. He came at with love and passion in his eyes. He crashed his lips to mine, he sure did know how to hide his feelings. I wanted to, but I did not kiss him back. I refused to be a pawn in his games any longer.

I.

Would.

Not.

Be.

Controlled.

Ever.

Again.

*Present Time, Arendelle*

"I can't do this Hans. I can't hurt them." Elsa screamed over the roaring flames coming from her bare hands.

"Yes you can! Remember what they did too you, don't you want revenge?" Hans shouted back to Elsa, encouraging her to send the Arendelle citizens up in flames.

"Your right, and I'll never forgive them!" Elsa yelled her voice deeper more authoritative then usual. She set the room on fire, Arendelle burning right before their queen's eyes, as she laughed, she laughed as her people burned.

"Kristoff!" A small cry erupted from the flames. "Elsa?"

"Anna..." Kristoff whispered, before taking off into the burning city once more to save his other half, the one he did love, Anna.

"Elsa, come." Hans said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, ignoring the woman he was supposed to love, cry of distress.

"Hans, Anna is out there we have to save her." Elsa shouted, "You and her were supposed to get married and be in love."

Hans let out a chuckle, "Oh Elsa! I never loved Anna, she was a foolish girl to believe that I loved her, too. I only allowed her to think I felt something for her so that I could rule Arendelle... you Elsa at my side."

Elsa looked at Hans defeated, "But she is my sister."

"And she treated you the same as everyone else, she is the reason that your powers our no longer secret! Elsa, you're a fool to think of her death as your fault, all of these people brought upon themselves!" Hans screamed.

"Elsa!" Kristoff screamed over the flame, "Elsa, its Anna! Hurry she's hurt!"

Elsa ran into the flames, leaving Hans to find a way out for himself.

"Anna..." Elsa didn't know what to do when she saw her baby sister's lifeless body, barely a pulse.

"Hang in there Anna." Olaf smiled, his snow covering already starting to melt.

"Olaf, your...your going to... melt." Anna whispered drifting further away.

"That's okay, some people are worth melting for." Olaf replied, almost a puddle.

"Save her, Elsa! Undo this evil you have caused, let go of the demon power you now possess. I know that the pure hearted Elsa, the snow queen, she's still in there!" Kristoff cried, he was burned badly too.

"I can't! Hans he forced me to, I am not the girl I used to be!" I cried back.

"Elsa..." A small voice escapes Anna's lips, "I still believe in that snow queen you used to be..."

I do not know what happened but something inside me clicked and it was as if all the emotions I once felt, all the emotion that I concealed, every feeling good and bad came flooding back to me. It hurt. Although, all the happy memories with Anna and my parents too came flooding back. It was happy. I used all my power possible to extinguish the flames, to melt this eternal winter. I finished what I had started, I controlled myself.

Reality hit me like a bullet when I looked down at Anna's dying body, "Anna!" I screamed, "It's going to be alright, I am going to get a doctor. You will be fine, Anna it's o-"

Anna cut me off, "Elsa, it is fine I understand my fate now. It was my destiny to save you from the evil within. Doing so I have lived my life to the fullest. I love you, sister."

"I love you too, sister." I smiled back at her weak smile, her breath stopped in her throat, "Anna? Anna! Anna, wake up! Anna, Anna, no, no, no, no, no,no. NO!" I cried into my dead sister's shoulder. "It's all my fault." I sobbed.

"Hey, hey!" Kristoff pulled me away from Anna's desiccating body. "Look at me!" He screamed, I obliged, he spoke again. "Your right Elsa, it is your fault that your sister is dead, yes you could have saved her. You, you, you it was all on you!" Kristoff shouted at me sneering at my pain, he enjoyed it. "You are the only one at fault here, Elsa. You killed your sister along with many others... you did this." Kristoff said gesturing to the destruction around us.

"Stop!" Hans yelled at Kristoff, "DO NOT speak to her like that!" He growled before Kristoff lunged at him, Hans picked up a nearby fire-poker and stuck it into Kristoff's heart. I watched him die. I watched than man that my sister loved, die.

'This guy blamed you.' The tiny voice in my head whispered. I ignored it.

"Hans..." I planned on my voice coming out strong an authoritative, but it came out weak and broken.

"Elsa, our you alright? Did he hurt you?" Hans sounded concerned.

'He sounded like he cared in the beginning too, and look where that got us.' My brain screamed, 'I think I love him' My whispered.

"Elsa...?" Hans caressed my face gently, "It'll be okay."

"Anna... Kristoff... th-they died... b-because of... me." I cried into his shoulder.

"No, no. Elsa, it was all my fault... I am so sorry." Silent tears fell from his beautiful eyes, gently rolling down his perfect features. "I killed them, not you."

It was five years after my sister's and her beloved's death that I accepted Hans's hand in marriage. We had twin heirs to our kingdom, we named them Annalee and Krista. Arendelle slowly built up it's population, and the burned city was replaced by beautiful architecture. Hans forgot his power craving self, and became a wonderful, selfless father and husband.

I learned to control my power, Annalee and Krista both inherited my power and are doing a lovely job at controlling it. I still miss my sister and Kristoff, though I can now live with the guilt on theirs and many others deaths. Arendelle has returned to the former glory it had under my parents rule. I no longer am controlled by my past, or my power.


End file.
